Homeland
The Homeland We are mothers and fathers to the children of the Horde. We are daughters and sons to the parents and the childless of the Horde. We are sisters and brothers to any who wish them. We are bound by love and respect, not by authority and rank. We are governed by consensus, not by static laws. We are a free people. We are a home. No purpose greater, no people humbler. The Homeland and the Horde Younger than many of the Horde's most prominent guilds, the Homeland is no less storied: in less than two years, the group rose to prominence under the energetic (and occasionally controversial) Arjah, giving a home to more than a hundred disparate members of the faction. Committed to Horde culture and society, the Homeland hosts charity events, live auctions, skill contests, parties and other social events, the annual Feast of Sen Pad'rek in the spring, and anything else its members can think up. Loosely family-structured, the guild boasts an unequaled amount of personal freedom for its members, bringing idealistic reformers, feckless drifters, and outright villians together under one ragged banner. So long as no actual harm is being done to members of the Horde, the Greatmother is unlikely to object to anything her "family" might come up with, though she favors the sort of charitably- or culturally-minded public outreaches that made the Homeland famous. This past spring, however, Arjah stepped down in order to spend some time with her husband in the jungles of Stranglethorn; the role of "Greatmother" passed to Poni. Although Arjah hopes to return after several months, she may be content to remain a grandmotherly Elder. Joining the Homeland Famously, the Homeland offers an "open door" approach to recruiting within the Horde. Simply put, they take anyone, though the Greatmother or the Elders aiding her might recommend a different guild to an applicant who seems to fit another organization's profile better. The only thing viewed as unacceptable is violence against other members of the Horde (though casual rough-and-tumble is not only expected but anticipated -- so long as no hard feelings linger after, "boys will be boys, and sometimes so will girls" is the prevailing outlook"). An outright traitor determined to murder his fellow orcs, trolls, etc. would likely be turned away, but anyone else is welcome; the Homeland firmly believes in leading by example, and prefers to bombard questionable (or downright sociopathic) members with warm family feeling and cheerful advice rather than ban them from the organization. Most active members of the Homeland are authorized to invite new members; only the most recent additions will need to seek permission from another member of the family -- and there's usually one of those around to ask. Events and Offerings The Homeland is always trying out something new, but a few staple events remain perennial favorites: most Wednesdays (unless a holiday or a one-time event ousts it), a weekly Welcome Walk is held in one of the training zones of the Horde, offering helpful gear and advice to new adventurers. Homeland also hosts periodic Bank Auctions on the roof of the Orgrimmar Bank to clear out its guild vaults, selling underpriced gear to live bidders rather than on the Auction House. And every spring, Homeland takes charge of the Horde's celebration of the Feast of Sen Pad'rek, an ancient Gurubashi holiday of drinking and snake-worship. Officers The Homeland does not have a formal rank structure as such; however, it is a matriarchial family with a Greatmother serving as a sort of guide to her "children"; two Elders are "second in command" and assist her in her duties as well as help to keep the peace and to, from time to time, take charge at family-run events. Currently, the matriarch (the Greatmother) is Poni, but any guild member can assist with answering questions. Category:Guilds Category:Homeland Category:Horde Category:Horde Guilds